


Rollercoaster

by AnimeMike14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Allura (Voltron), Beta Hunk (Voltron), Kallura is going to be a thing for the beginning I assure, M/M, O/C Kaari, O/C Kent, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMike14/pseuds/AnimeMike14
Summary: Lance is an omega who been in a private all omega school after an incident in middle school, and finally he gets to come back to public school again. Where he reunites with his best friend Hunk, and he meets someone who might just change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what to really put in this, but I'm new here. I hope you guys like the story. ^^

It was a blessed morning, only to wake up to the shrieking of an alarm clock for school, and Lance being the sleep lover he was––wasn’t the happiest with the rude awakening. Laying on his stomach, he lifted his head of messy bed hair to glare at the clock in the middle cabinet of his shelved headboard. He sighed, bitterly slamming the snooze button on his stupid alarm clock before he rolled himself onto his back to lazily stare up at the ceiling. Glow in the dark stares dotted the ceiling. He took a deep breath to calmly say to himself, “Today’s the day...the day you’ve been waiting for. First day of public school.” A smile followed his words as he sat up twisting himself to the side of the bed slipping his feet in the blue lion slippers propped on the floor, and he got up to run down the stairs to get a plate full of breakfast.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
The last time Lance remembered attending a public school was when he was in Kindergarten all the way up to 5th grade. It was only until the middle of his 6th grade year that he was transferred to a private school––an all omega’s private school. He started presenting, so many of his older classmates started harassing him. They teased him for the sweet smell he emitted after awhile while he was only starting to present. It was an embarrassing situation to be in, not to mention the little friends he had, so he didn’t always have someone backing him up. The only friend who he’s still friends with is Hunk, a beta who has been on his side since the beginning of 2nd grade when Hunk moved to the lively town from Hawaii. He tried to tell his parents that if he was to be put on suppressants, the harassment might stop eventually––though in truth it wouldn’t, a lot of them just harassed just because he was a male omega–– but his parents wouldn’t have anything of it. It wasn’t that the family had anything against the pills, but they didn’t see the pills to actually do anything but stop the naturality of a heat. His parents meant well, and even if Lance begged or pleaded, he wouldn’t get his way. He was still such a child back then.  
Now he was newly enrolled in one of the nearby public high schools that was way closer to his house then the private school he was in. Altean Galaxy High School. He was offered a scholarship at that school which had convinced his parents to let him go. Today was the first day at Lance’s new school as a sophomore.. In fact, from his excitement that instantly got him texting his dear friend, he found that Hunk was going to the same school as well. Splendid, it’s going to be the best year of my life! Lance thought to himself engulfing a big bite of toast, almost choking on the piece.  
“You excited for school, mijo?” Rosa––Lance’s mother––asked from behind, causing Lance to jump in his seat, and despite having practically scared the living daylights out of Lance ,she smiled soothingly at her son.  
“S-si, mamí” Lance lightly stuttered, after taking some breaths to calm his racing heart from the little jump scare.  
His mother was sitting in the seat beside him massaging circles in his back, she looked like she was about to cry with warming happiness, “You’ll have a good day at school, got that mi pequeño?” With that she hugged Lance very close, holding tightly. He was able to feel her breath graze the side of his neck, returning the hug he sighed, “I’ll be alright mami, I’ve been to a public school before, I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Plus, I have that spray repellent dad got me.” Lance assured her, he would show it to her just then only if he had his backpack on his side at the moment.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Lance stood at the end of his driveway of the friendly neighborhood he grew up in, a nice well off neighborhood that was safe and innocent from burglaries or killers. Re-checking the netted holder on the side of his backpack, that some normally use to hold water bottles, to feel the lump of the repellent he had just to make sure it’s still there and hadn’t dropped out or something. The bus eventually pulled up in front of him, gripping the straps of his backpack he took a deep breath before stepping forward and onto the bus. The bus wasn’t as crowded as he imagined it to be, but then again the last time he rode a bus was in elementary and everything looked like it was crowded with excitement with all the children screaming and messing around with brought toys or stories they heard from their parents. Beside that, it seemed silent as he walked down the aisle, despite the whispers he heard around him. Slowly and carefully searching for a seat was when he suddenly had to turn to face whoever called over to him.  
“Hey, new boy!” A chubbed teen called out from the middle seats of the bus, “Shouldn’t you be at home sucking the alpha of the house off or something omega boy?” The snicker in his voice along with the chiming laughing surrounding the teen chaining across the bus.  
Before Lance could defend himself from the insult a girl stepped in with just shouting to the boy, “Oh shut up, curly! Leave the boy alone.” She was an omega, Lance knew, you could smell the omega on her, but what she said seemed to rile up the jockey getting a response:  
“What you say little pipsqueak?” Lance couldn’t help but shudder with the tone the now clear alpha teen took toward this girl, but despite the alpha’s threatening to use his alpha voice on the woman, and the alpha was walking toward them where Lance awkwardly stood in the aile and the girl sat cross legged on the seat her back to the side of the bus. Half expecting the girl to also shrug down from the dominate voice of the alpha, he only found her to look unphased looking down typing away on her computer and wearing headphones. That didn’t stop the alpha to move her headphone, “Come on, call me that name one more time.” He demanded.  
Lance froze in place watching to see what the girls next move would be, surprised to see her sigh as she then shot a glare at the hovering alpha, “What you deaf or something? You heard me, curly.” She said, emphasizing the name she gave the bigger teen. The boy looked like he was about to just sock her in the face, but before he could do that the bus came to a stop where another boy, an alpha Lance presumed, entering the bus clearly looking back here wondering what commotion was going on before heading back here as well.  
“What’s going on here, Stewart?” The boy asked, in a smooth slick voice, the boy glancing to Lance with a blank stare before looking back to the other two.  
“Nothing,” The curly haired boy answered, backing off at what seemed like reaching to grab the girl by the collar. The boy who asked crooked a small smile on his lips, that looked menacing in its own way, “then why don’t we leave the two alone, I apologize for this big guys behavior.” The boy said making sure to give the girl and Lance an apologetic look. The curly haired boy retreated back to the middle of the bus and the boy here now was just about to head back there as well before looking back to Lance reaching out a hand, “My names Kent, by the way.”  
Lance accepted the hand shake nodding to Kent, he felt intimidated with the snake-like-way the other talked, but that didn’t stop him from giving him a small thankful smile before the boy went back to sit along with the curly haired boy,named Stewart, and his friends. Looking around himself to see where he could sit, before he realized it he was then pulled into the seat next to the girl.  
“Whatever you do,” She whispered in warning gesturing to the back of Kent, “don’t trust that guy, he’ll only bring you trouble.”  
Lance hadn’t a clue what she was talking about, let alone who she was referring to, but he decided to ignore that and gave her a friendly smile, “Uh..hey, thanks for like..sticking up for me, I’ll be more careful next time.”  
The girl chuckled with a shake of her head sliding her legs to the front of the seat so it would be more comfortable for the both of them to sit on the same bench seat of the bus, returning the smile looking to Lance she said, “I’m Katie, but most people call me Pidge. It’s nice to meet you..um…”  
“Lance.”  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Katie turned out to be more then Lance gave her credit for, it turns out she was only going to this school because it was the only school that taught a really high class engineering class. Not to mention he found that she was a complete computer genius, evidently she had cracked most of the school codes to the private wifi’s that nobody but the principal knew the password too. He also discovered that she played video games, like the Legend of Zelda games, and she brought her Nintendo Switch and said they could play on it on the ride back home after school if he wanted too. Sweet!  
It was just a matter of several minutes before the bus stopped afront the school, leaving Lance in awe as he stood staring up at it for a while when exiting the bus. Before being rudely shoved aside by that same curly haired boy, but along with his friends to besides Kent. You know what? Kent is probably the only nice guy out of the gang isn’t he?! Lance thought bitterly. Brought out of his thoughts when Pidge put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “You’ll get used to it, I know I have.”  
Lance looked back up to the building a surge of nerves finally hitting him but replying to Pidge with no extra thought, “Right.”  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
If Lance had thought his private school was huge, stepping into Altean Galaxy High School definitely stole the top of the cake. The interior was very rich, with the styled paintings that brightened up the hallways mixing together with the light blue lockers that were also decorated in their own way. Photos of past principles and the present principle hung on the walls, along with other awarded persons. The school certainly was full of history with being the top of the schools with the bests of everything. Lance felt honored to finally be coming here for his first year of coming back to public school. Through his excitement is when he bumped into someone, looking over to apologize he was left speechless at the beautiful sight of a girl with long fluffed white hair. Snapping himself out of it he finally said, “Uh, sorry.”  
“Oh, no it's fine, just watch where you're going next time,” She said, Lance bewildered by her british accent, but before completely swooning he picked his courage up to come back saying, “Yeah, I will. Definitely watch where myself is going next time.” Cringe.  
The girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Lance’s insides turned from the cringe he had just said, but before he could save himself the girl spoke up again her expression changed, “Oh, you must be the newly enrolled student in the school. I’m Allura, my father has told me about you. I promise you won’t regret coming here.”  
Lance blinked at her a few times not able to comprehend what she was going on about before it dawned on him. Wait, how does she or her father know about my new enrollment here? Allura seemed to catch his voice of thought because her expression changed to a nervous smile as she seemed to come to realize that it was really weird she knew all this, “Um, sorry, my fathers the principal here and being his daughter I tend to find who enrolls here and stuff, and giving off that I’ve never seen your face before I figured you were one of the new enrollers and stuff. I don’t mean to intrude, I just tho-” She cut herself off with stopping mid sentence with a nervous friendly smile, “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine, I...um, understand,” Lance said, not quite sure how to respond.  
“Um...let me show you around, surely you’ll need a short tour of some sort. I assume you didn’t come here for orientation day, considering this is the first I’ve seen your face.”  
“Yeah...your right.” Lance said.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
The tour didn’t last long considering the first bell rang, announcing it was time for them to separate to their separate classes. Lance asked if Allura would show him to class that she kindly agreed too. His first class being a math class. Stepping into the classroom the first person he came to focus on, was the one and only:  
“Hunk!” He shouted toward his friend with a bright smile, getting one in return, ignoring the judging faces he also caught attention too.  
“Lance,” Hunk gleamed, being just as excited as his friend was, standing from his seat to scoop Lance up in a big bear hug.  
A loud uh-hum came from the front of the room from the teacher, Mr. Ulaz, “I’d appreciate if the two of you would restrain yourselves a bit, Mr. Garrett and the new kid.” The older man deadpanned. A shy smile crossing Lance’s lips as he awkwardly broke off his friend and his own hug to sit in the open seat next to the other.  
After a goodmorning introduction and lecture on class requirements, another body entered the classroom receiving a noted grumble and sigh from the teachers lips. The “newcomer” having a mysterious vibe pouring out of him, he caught Lance’s gaze in not even a few seconds, as a new scent filtered through his nostrils. The sweet smell of roasted marshmallows above a smoldering fire invading his space. Man, whoever this guy is he smells fucking nice as hell, Lance instinctively thought to himself only to hit himself out of his trance as the dark figure loomed about the classroom looking for a seat in the dark room with only the light of the projector on the whiteboard behind Mr. Ulaz. Lance’s heart pounded in realization of the boy walking in his direction to sit in the seat in front of him getting an acknowledged fist bump from the boy in the seat next to it, that we can assume is a friend of the other.  
“Keith, it's great to have you with us, tardy as usual.” The teacher remarked, sounding like he was holding back a sigh.  
“Sorry, was caught up in traffic,” The dark haired boy replied, stretching his arms only to have them go resting behind his head.  
Shit...not only does he smell good, his voice his undeniably fucking sexy.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is unedited since my friend is busy with school and stuff, which is completely understandable...and I'm not good at author notes. ^^u

Lance was caught in a trance all that ran through his head was Keith, Keith, Keith. He only realized he was transfixed once he had to be snapped out of it from his friend Hunk after 1st period had already ended, “Lance buddy? You okay? You’ve been staring dreamily at the front of the room for like forever, your going to be late for 2nd period.”  
“Wouldn’t that make two of us?” Lance asked, still looking a little dazed when he looked up to his friend who had his backpack slinged on his shoulder. Hunk gave a sheepish smile, “Well, I wanted to make sure that you get to classes safely, so I thought I’d walk you to your next class.”  
Lance returned a heart warming smile to his friend, deciding to subside the thoughts he had on that alpha to the back of his head for now. Walking the halls with Hunk, keeping the giddy feeling he felt when passing the supposed alpha at a down low, with a friendly smile as they conversed and caught up on their lives. Eventually, they had split to go to their separated periods.  
Then second period begins.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
The hours went on and on that day till it came to lunch where Lance got to meet back up with his friend Hunk, he even invited Pidge along having had shared the class before this lunch period. Once at a table, it seemed that Pidge and Hunk started getting along instantly which was a good thing. Noting that he can invite at least two friends to his place one day. The only thing that seemed off, was that Pidge and Hunk seemed to already look like they’ve been close for like forever. Though, it could be possible. Afterall, Hunk and Pidge have probably in public school since day one, while Lance was stuck being at a private school. Though his suspicion of his two friends quickly subsided, when Lance caught site of Keith––the alpha he’s been practically been daydreaming about since he saw the guy––sitting at one of the big round tables where all the football players seemed to be gathered. He sat next to, who Lance would assume was his friend, a masculine man with a part of his hair bleached white in the front that sort of just fluffed up. Now Lance fully indulge at looking at the alpha from afar wondering what kind of things the other talked about with his friends. Pidge seemed to catch onto his look because he was pulled out of his trance with her lightly poking him with the back of a spoon.  
“Hey, what you gawking at new kid?” She asked, with a sly smirk crossing her face.  
Being caught off guard by the question, Lance kind of froze for a couple seconds before responding, trying to sound convincing, “Nothing.”  
Lance knew it wasn’t very convincing with the way Pidge lifted an eyebrow at him with a smirk before glancing to Hunk like she was silently having a private conversation with him. Hunk only giving her a shrug with a sheepish smile. She dropped her eyebrows into a furrow as her gaze went back to Lance who was now presenting a nervous smile while fiddling with his fingers. Releasing a sigh in defeat after being stared down from Pidge Lance finally gave in to telling her who he was looking at.  
“The mysterious mullet boy?” Hunk was the first to react with a surprised look on his face when hearing the news. Pidge’s smirk that she had held up for the longest time slowly fading––which got Lance worried––as she sighed sipping her juice packet from its straw.  
“What is there something wrong with that?” Lance asked, glancing over back to the table where Keith sat, nervously. Though his question was short lived when he saw Allura, the girl who toured him around the place, sit right next to Keith giving the other a sweet peck to the lips. Oh...Lance thought a frown presented on his face as things started to click. Well, Pidge has been here longer then he has, of course she would know that Keith already had a girlfriend––who’s a beta but no matter. This occurrence however, wasn’t going to bring Lance down, not now at least. It was a little mere crush at first site! No big deal! It’s only the first day of returning to the world of people with secondary genders that wouldn’t just be the same as his. There’s plenty of other fish in the sea.   
He wasn’t going to let himself get disappointed.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
By the end of the day, Lance found himself sitting on the outside bleachers that surrounded the football field where football practice was going on. He was there out of request from one of the cheerleaders he had a class with, Nyma. Apparently, they’ve been looking for more male omega’s to fill in open cheer positions, and Lance despite his lengthy legs––that may or may not add much on his weight–– looked like he could perfectly fill in as one of the flyers. To which he heavily inclined to doing. He’s never really done any sports other than pool volleyball in the backyard with his family, so he thought once the opportunity of joining an actual sport he couldn’t waste it. Plus, he liked Nyma, he thoughts she was cool even if at first he thought he could have something with the beta only to find out soon after that she had her eyes out on Rolo who he’s presently found to be quite the looker. He couldn’t blame her.  
Meanwhile, as he was waiting for Nyma’s cue to escort him to the gym where they were holding cheer tryouts. He decided to catch a look at the football players who were aggressively practicing with block dummies and throw/catch kind of exercises. Lance chuckled every once in awhile when it looked like one of the players did something funny, like suddenly bursting into dance or something. That was when he saw Keith again. Of course, it was once they were taking a break and he had discarded his helmet to pour water over his head. Lance’s heart thumped in an alarming rate watching the hot teen as water dripped down the others neck, drenching part of his jersey. Lance openly sighed to himself, “To bad he has a girlfriend the-”  
“Who has a girlfriend?” A deadpan voice––they sounded like a girl–– asked, interrupting him, from below the tanned teen, catching Lance in surprise and jerking.  
“Uh...no one,” Lance said, trying not to sound to nervous. Though it seems like whoever his trespasser was didn’t believe him. Taking that the girl snickered a little almost like she was saying ‘Yeah Right’ he could practically hear her roll her eyes. Then she was silent, and out of curiosity Lance leaned forward to look below his legs and the bleachers to see who had caught him red handed. He could barely pick out her figure considering she blended in the shadows the bleachers provided, only a few light streaks revealed to show the top of her hair that appeared black. He only noticed he was staring when he caught a glance of her dark purple eyes from her lifting her head to look him in the eye, and with that he swung his head back up getting a little dizzy from the action. I guess before his head could fully still the girl must have left below the bleachers to come jump attack him or something because he distantly heard footsteps below him leaving the area, Unless she’s leaving for good now. He thought to himself, only to be proven long because when he went to checking below the bleachers again the same voice came again, but from in front of him.  
“You don’t have to stare,” She mumbled nonchalantly, sitting herself beside him as he had jumped from startlement again.  
“Geez you don’t know how to approach someone without scarring the fuck out of them do you?” Lance responded with what sounded like slight amusement in his voice.  
“Hm, I guess.” She said, not sounding bothered by it.  
Lance turned himself to get a better look of her now that she was under the sun, finding her to look familiar in some way. Though, he’s never met the girl before so he hasn’t a clue where he could of seen her, but she looked to actually have her hair in a ombre, black to rose pink. He could tell she had thin hair with how the pig buns that loosely held her hair up in the back, though he had to admit her choice in clothing was...not that good. It looked like she was very badly trying to blend in with forest green trees with her whole body, besides the rocky grey scarf she wore that totally didn’t compliment the rest of her outfit. After awhile, of low-key judging the girl Lance brought himself to finally ask, “So...who are you anyway?”  
She only glanced toward Lance with a already bored out looking face, “The names Kaari. I’m a freshmen who usually snoops under the bleachers waiting for my idiotic brother to finish practice.” So that might have been added information that Lance didn’t ask for, but from the looks of her he could already tell that she probably wasn’t very good at conversation, “Who are you? Why are you sitting alone on the bleachers?”  
“Lance, and I was just waiting for when I’ll be called in to tryout as a flyer on the cheer team.” Lance explained, pulling out his charming smile at her. She was unphased.  
It looked like Kaari was just about to say something when she was cut off with , “Hey, Kaari, instead of just sitting there can you get the water jug ready? Practice should be ending pretty soon.” Lance almost instantly span his head to look at the familiar voice, when he found it was Keith––who looked a bit annoyed grumbling at Kaari who in response had talked back to him.  
It was then that the same man Lance noticed sat by Keith at lunch stepped up behind Keith with a friendly smile, being just as out of breath as Keith was, and patted the mullet’s shoulder. Turning his smile over to Kaari, with just a few words he had Kaari slumping in defeat, “We’d appreciate it if you could.”  
“Fine,” Kaari groaned dragging the word out, as she stood up walking past Lance to get herself off the bleachers to grab the cart that held the water dispenser. Lance was surprised she pulled the thing like it was nothing, since it looked like it would be heavy for her, though it might just be her skinny arms that eluded him into thinking that. It took a moments notice for Lance to realize he had caught the two alphas on the other side of the fence’s attentions.  
“So your the new kid?” Keith asked, with a bit of gruffness in his voice. This sent shudders down Lance’s spine, having this man talking to him––not to mention that amazing smell of Keith’s was getting to Lance. Dammit, why Keith? Why do you of all the people in the school have to smell the greatest, even the man right next to you can’t compete with your smell! Lance was finally jolted out of his thoughts when he realized he hadn’t replied, but even if majorily delayed Lance still responded awkwardly and nervously with:  
“Yeah.” Which drew out a unexpected chuckle out of both the alphas thrilled to have seen the cute shy being omega. Though Lance wouldn’t be shy for long.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Not to long after that Nyma had finally came out to get Lance to drag him into the schools gym, and he learned that the other guy next to Keith was named Takashi Shirogane (but most people just called him Shiro––with Matt being the only excuse to call him Takashit). Along the way Nyma had also briefed him on some of the cheerleaders, like which ones where the drama queens, the gossipers, and what not. Allura was the cheer captain, she with the coach Coran had formulated this cheer squad. Shay, being Allura’s best friend, held the position of second at command even though she was most shy as ever, she’s the sweetheart that Nyma told Lance that everyone could go to when they needed to talk about something. She was also one of the bases. Nyma based with Shay, and hopefully if Lance makes it on the team she would be basing Lance, she was also known at partly gossiping and being a drama queen in some situations she admitted. Ezor was the next level of gossiping, she gossiped like non-stop, but she was sweet and cheery and easy to get along with unless you messed with her friends. Zethrid, Ezor’s butch girlfriend, was yet another base along with Acxa, they based Ezor. They needed at least 10 cheerleaders, and 4 have left them in either graduating the year before, chose not to cheer this year, or transferred to another school. Hence they’re having tryouts to replace at the very least to fill in these 4 places. Nyma explained to Lance that trying out wouldn’t be as hard as one might think it is, you just need to know your jumps, kicks, cartwheels, and handstands at the very least.  
“Doesn’t flexibility come into play too?” Lance asked, not because he isn’t flexible he just was curious about it since he’s never been in cheer before, go figure.  
“Well, yes in some cases, but you don’t have to be flexible to be a cheerleader,” Nyma explained, then giving him brief details in what they’d be testing him with. Lance nodding when he understood. Then being brought into the gym almost instantly Nyma announced:  
“Let the tryouts begin!”  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
After the “apparent” tryout, that Lance had figured out was actually just a meeting to sign up for trying out, and that actual tryouts were next week which lifted some weight off his shoulders. He had thought he’d have to come up quickly with some kind of moves to prove his worth of being on the team. Thankfully, this way he had a week to prepare himself for the audition. Excited was a feeling he definitely had at the moment, so much of it in fact he didn’t pay attention to where he was going in the hallways causing him to bump straight into someone. That someone Lance could tell––hint: they smell really good to Lance––was Keith.  
Lance looked up at the alpha half aw-struck the other half telling him get away. Keith stared down at him almost expecting the other would push him off or something. He himself hadn’t anticipated running into the omega like this. To break the silence Keith coughed sternly, “Um...you should watch where you're going.” He scolded lightly, he was surprised he wasn’t saying that in a more annoyed kind of way.  
“R-right,” Lance stuttered, having had to force himself to say something after breaking his gaze diverting it down, and oh how thankful he was to doing that; this way he could properly hide his tinted cheeks.  
Keith nodded not knowing if he should really say anything else. Not to mention he was screaming internally to ignore his realization to that smell he had been smelling today. Realization dawned on him when bumping into Lance, that the omega was definitely the person that smell at been emitting from. The smell of the lingering scent of a rainy day. He loved that smell, but he hated to admit that the smell had been distracting him all day. He can’t recall when he caught the scent, he figured he got a whiff of it when sitting in math class but he didn’t think Lance was in the same class (Keith––sweetheart––he was sitting right behind you…). It was only a seconds notice when he found that he was still holding onto Lance’s shoulders from their impact. Suddenly letting go he let one arm drop to the side while the other he had triangled with him sheepishly rubbing the back of his own neck, “Uh...see ya…”  
Lance was trying to hold back a giddy smile that was threatening his lips, one because he didn’t want to lose his cool around the alpha, and two––holy shit this hot ass shit is actually talking to me! Or at least somewhat, Keith obviously looked a little awkward trying to talk to him. Though he also looked like he was entranced with something. He wouldn’t be able to tell when an alpha was clearly into his smell, plus even if he did he wouldn’t believe Keith would really be into his smell with the other having a girlfriend and stuff. So without further ado, he gave a awkward wary smile and started his way out the schools front doors.  
His father, who most referred by his middle name rather then his first, had promised he would pick up Lance after school, wanting to be the first one to ask how his day went. All Lance had to do was wait, and think about his encounter with Keith in the hallway. He hadn’t realized he was daydreaming till he––for like the millionth time––was pulled out of it with the familiar smell and voice of someone who sounded almost conniving.  
“Hey, Lance,” Kent greeted, helping himself to sitting next to Lance on the waiting bench. Lance was a bit confused, since even if he did encounter Kent on the bus, he thought the other would also get back home on the bus as well. Unless Kent also was asked, or pre-planned, in an after school activity––that was a liable option. Though Kent didn’t really look the sporty type with the gothic leathery clothes he wore. Lance was surprised this man was able to talk to that jock on the bus so easily. Though as the other seemed to be waiting for a reply, Lance finally answered with, “Hey.”  
“So, what has you staying so late after school? I’d thought you’d be riding the bus back home.” Kent asked, now was it just Lance’s imagination but did he feel like this particular alpha was going to try pulling something?  
“I was offered to try out for the Altean cheer squad,” Lance told him not seeing the point of really hiding it. Kent would find out anyway one way or another. Kent smiled at that in a way Lance wasn’t sure if he should be uncomfortable or not.  
“I’m sure you’d make a splendid cheerleader,” Kent complimented, “being a pretty omega like yourself.”  
Lance was smiling bashfully at the start of what Kent was saying, but the last part he wasn’t sure what Kent was thinking. Before he knew it, Kent was sitting strangely closer, clearly looking into Lance’s eyes. Lance gave off a nervous chuckle when looking away feeling uncomfortable looking at the other at the moment. It was then that Lance’s father had come to the rescue, but before Lance could really go to the waiting car Kent pulled his wrist to stop him.  
“Wait, I needed to ask you something,” Kent said, suddenly playing shy.  
“What is it?” Lance asked in a hurry, not wanting to keep his dad waiting.  
“You doing anything this Saturday?”  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a really long time, hopefully this chapter makes up for it, or for any more chapters to come after this. ^^u. I guess you could say I've been really busy with school and things...if there's anything you want to ask about this, hmu. I'll answer them with the best of my abilities...again..sorry for how long this took me to post this...

Lance wasn’t one to get a uneasy vibe from someone, but on the ride home he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was being used for something. Like he was being used as a prize possession. At least that's how it felt after Kent had asked him out the other day. He had told him that he’d think it over and give him an answer by lunch tomorrow. Though tomorrow had quickly turned to today and he was still flipping the idea over in his head on his way to the bus stop. I could say no, since it might just be overwhelming for me since its my first year here, but then I’d feel like I wasted an opportunity. Lance thought to himself, before losing track of his thoughts when his phone vibrated.  
A text from the girl he presumably knows as Pidge, he had exchanged numbers with her sometime the other day 

Pidge: Hey. Do you need a ride? I heard the bus broke down so it's going to be a while, so if you don’t want to be late for class, I can ask my friend if they can stop by and pick you up.

Lance: That would be fantastic. \\(´ヮ｀)\

•••  
Lance stood impatiently on the sidewalk looking to each side awaiting to see some red truck. Since that’s the colored car that was going to pick him up evidently, according to Pidge. A rise of hope came each time he’d see a moving vehicle about to turn the corner, only to be disappointed when it wasn’t the one he was looking for. Until, a old rusted pick up came around the corner. It was a two doored truck that certainly showed its age, with parts that looked to be replaced or worked on. Dents and scrapes along the sides of the metal like it's been beaten down by jack hammers. Lance however didn’t have the time to judge the junk of a truck, for he was shocked with a burst of nerves when he saw the driver. It was Keith. The same Keith that made his senses go haywire, someone he would without a second thought submit his neck too. Pidge must of noticed, because her voice is what broke Lance out of his dazed state.  
“Are you getting in or what?” She shouted over the loud rumbling of the vehicle at Lance, her head crunched between the seat and the door, for she was sitting in the little seat there was in the back.  
Lance nodded hesitantly as he was about to step up in the passenger seat, but to stop when Keith stepped out on the other side.  
“It would be easier to get to the back with Pidge, if you came through my side,” The alpha suggested, holding the door open for the omega. Lance nodded slowly nervously walking around the front to get in the car. “Excuse the mess,” Keith said behind him as he stepped through the bent over seat to sit in the little seat (that just barely counted as a real seat given how little space there was) maneuvering his legs with the piles of bags that stood between him and Pidge. Pidge sported a smile at Lance, while he maneuvered at the clutter at his feet.  
“Man its really cramped back here,” Lance complained in a loud whisper, causing Keith’s hands to grasp harder on the wheel. For Keith easily got annoyed when someone would comment on something that he literally had apologized for beforehand, then this omega complaining about the mess that he just told him to excuse kind of ticked on his nerves. He controls it pretty well though. He doesn’t want to scare the omega or anything.  
Eventually, the car came to a halt and Lance thought they were already there and was about to get up before Pidge pushed him back into his seat with the heel of her foot as her gaze was distracted in the computer screen in front of her. The passenger car door opened and came in the most beautiful omega Lance has ever met. Allura. It quickly came to make sense that of course Keith would pick up his girlfriend thats what any normal boyfriend would do. So this pit of jealousy shouldn’t be flaring up in Lance’s stomach. Lance sighed quietly to himself as he pushed the thought of wishing to be the omega with the hot ass alpha in front of him to the side thinking to himself, hey, it's okay to have a crush and all, but there's plenty of fish in the sea. Just because there’s one who is already taken, you can see other people. It was then that Lance reminded himself that he was basically asked out for the weekend. Though that didn’t exactly hold his envy in as he watched the rest of the ride to school with Keith and Allura acting like the sweetest loving couple in the universe.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fortunately, school pretty much distracted Lance from the depressing feelings he was getting from within Keith’s truck. The feelings pushed to the back of his mind as he strictly focused on what he had to do. There was no time to think about Keith and Allura’s relationship right now. He was pretty proud of himself for keeping this up and thought his mood wouldn’t change till he saw Keith dropping Allura off at one of her classes. They were holding hands looking into each others eyes like they didn’t have any other care in the world of the people swarming past them. They looked to be so happily in love, something Lance wished he could have from one of them. Which brought him to do something he least expected of himself, instead of going with what he was originally thinking of going around them to just continue on to his next class. Til he realized his next class was the one they were in front of, and instead of mustering the confidence to ask them to move he tried to squeeze in behind Allura to get into the doorway. However, that hadn’t done anything but grab their attention as they moved a little and Allura apologizing.  
“Oh, no it’s fine,” Lance quipped back with a light chuckle, “that’s just what couples do. I understand, I mean if I was in a relationship, let alone been in a relationship, I would do the same thing so it’s all good.”  
The two of them gave Lance this confused look and were just about to say something, but Lance quickly made his way into the classroom to avoid an awkward conversation. However, in the process of entering the classroom he ran into someone, someone who’s scent was very familiar. He was pulled out of any thoughts he might have distracted himself with when he heard the same sardonic voice that he heard the other day. Kent.  
“Hey, Lance,” Kent greeted with a light chuckle, “having trouble walking?”  
Lance narrowed his eyes at the foreboding alpha he was being cradled by, “Um...actually I was just trying to, you know, make a grand entrance.” Lance lied, as he also mimicked the way he came in once again. It rewarded him a chuckle from the mysterious alpha (and we know who else is mysterious ;)).  
“Sure,” Kent said with a light nod of his head before stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, “so, about this Saturday-”  
“No,” Lance interrupted, pausing for effect to see Kent raise an eyebrow, that he only grinned in turn for, “I am not busy this Saturday. If that’s what you wanted to know.” Lance said in a-matter-of-fact way.  
“Great, because I was wondering if you wanted to help me set up for the party I’m having that night,” Kent explained with a grin brought to his lips. Lance pointed toward himself with raised eyebrows as to make sure he was actually asking him. Which he was.  
“Uh, sure,” He said, “what's the occasion? Someone having a grand birthday party~?” He cooed. Kent chuckled lightly in response shaking his head.  
“Nah, it’s just a casual high school party where anyone is invited and welcomed to come,” Kent explained, “don’t tell me you haven’t gone to one before.” He said, in a condescending way.  
“Psh, of course I have,” Lance lied, not wanting Kent to have the advantage of possibly teasing or making fun of him.  
Kent seemed to be convinced, and before he could open his mouth to make another comment the teacher came in instructing everyone to sit and settle down in their seats.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
“I’m nervous,” Lance admitted to two sitting in front of him in the cafeteria, “I have no idea if I could actually handle a highschool party.”  
“Then why had you agreed to go?” Pidge asked, with a slight hint of annoyance that Lance had accepted to go with Kent in the first place. Lance shrugged halfheartedly while Hunk looked to his omega friend with concern and asked, “Are you sure you want to go to that party with Kent, Lance?”  
“Well...no, but I already told him I would come so I think its a little two late?” Lance said, with a slight whine. Both his friends sighing.  
“Just don’t get to caught up with him,” Pidge warned pointing a finger at Lance, “he’s a snake in human skin!”  
Hunk couldn’t help but chuckle at Pidge’s accusation of Kent, it amused him, “Maybe, Pidge and I should come with you. You know to keep an eye out for the two of you.” Hunk suggested, “This way we can make sure Kent doesn’t pull anything.”  
“That’s a great idea,” Pidge exclaimed, “how come I hadn’t thought of that myself?!”  
“Maybe, Hunk has exceeded your smarts,” Lance mocked, which received him a glare from the little gremlin. Hunk shaking his head like the both of them were hopeless.  
“Let’s just eat lunch how ‘bout it?” Hunk suggested, getting a exchanged look from the two before they nodded and complied to eating. Any waiting party anxiousness from Lance being pushed to the side.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
*Time Skip*  
It was the day of this big party that was evidently going on at Kents, and Lance was nervous as heck. He’s never been to one and he was surprised his mom allowed it when he asked, saying something like, “It’ll be a learning experience.” Whatever that means. However, he was also very excited for the awaiting to take part in his first highschool party. Which explains how come he had arrived like an hour early, perhaps it was a bit presumptuous of him to arrive before it even began, but taking in how strangely….kind(?) Kent was with him these last few days, he figured it wouldn’t be to much of a problem. That was until he was greeted with a unamused annoyed alpha at the door, who was Kent but in a different light, a darker light.  
“What are you doing here?” Kent asked harshly looking down at Lance who stood fidgeting and dumbfounded at the bottom step of the two steps that led to the door of the home.  
“Uh…didn’t you need my help setting up for the party?” Lance stuttered, in a more questioning voice then an explanation. He was quite caught off guard with this sudden cold attitude. However, it isn’t spoke of as Kent is silent staring at Lance like he’s thinking of how he was going to respond.  
“Oh,” Kent exclaimed, ohing his lips before it fixed to a sly smirk, “you think I was serious about that?” Kent laughed like he was watching a comedy, “I don’t actually need your help to set up for a party.”  
Lance narrowed his eyes at Kent with a slight pout, “Then what was the whole point of asking me out for this Saturday?” He asked, as anxious nerves started to trail down his spine.  
“Oh, right. I did ask you out didn’t I,” Kent said matter-and-factly, he bite his lower lip lightly, “but you didn’t think I was serious did you? Like, come on. I’m not really that interested in you. I have to say though. You seem desperate actually coming to my place all prepared to help like any typical omega. It’s entertaining. In fact I guess I should reward you for coming all this way. My beds empty for use.” Kent said with a wink and a sly grin.  
Lance glared at the alpha, “To think almost started to like this guy.” Lance thought bitterly. At least now, Lance knew who he couldn’t trust let alone let his guard down around. Hence, he only glared at the alpha then abruptly walked away, he walked till the snickering from Kent faded away in the distance. However, Lance was not paying attention to just where he was going haven been lost in his thoughts. The only thing he noticed was that he was surrounded with all sorts of different colored small trailer houses. He at first denied that he was lost because he was positive he could find the exit to this place with just a little exploring here and there, but to his dismay it only got him more lost then he had been before. Though not for long when he recognized the only red rusted down truck he’s ever seen in his life, or at least who he thought it was.  
The vehicle was parked in front of one of the more isolated parts of the trailer park Lance was in and had light blue paint rusting off the split wooden walls. To Lance, or any outsider who hasn’t lived in a trailer before, the trailer looked like a runned down shed you’d find abandoned in the middle of a deserted land. However, despite the looks of the house and Lance’s beating heart he approached the screen door he assumed was the front door and knocked on the door behind it.  
He could feel the vibration coming from the house of someone coming to answer the door, and Lance nearly squealed when the one who answered the door was the person he thought the car belonged to. The only person his hormones raged over, and the only alpha that had a almost intoxicating smell that Lance couldn’t get enough of.  
“Lance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited, so if anyone sees any errors for me to fix, go ahead and let me know. Thank you for the kudos. And if there's any suggestions you want to give to me for continuing the story go ahead and tell me, since I didn't really have a set and go plan when I was writing this, and I'm thinking I probably should at least try to get somewhere...so...yeee

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^
> 
> I'd also like to credit my friend who I call Mar-chan for editing this.


End file.
